


You, Me, and the Love of Your Life

by FreckledStarKnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledStarKnight/pseuds/FreckledStarKnight
Summary: It’s another day for Mercedes. Baking sweets with Annie, hanging out with Dedue, watching Dedue watch Dimitri, almost burning down Garreg Mach for the fifth time.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Mercedes von Matritz & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	You, Me, and the Love of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend faraandmera told me I should cross post this from tumblr, so here's my one-shot fic based ON THEIR LOVELY FAN ART OF [MERCEDES AND DEDUE!!!!!!!!!!!!](https://faraandmera.tumblr.com/image/189074160666)  
Mercedes said we're gonna get these two beautiful men together so I listened and I delivered. To be honest though, I'm a little embarrassed by this work because it's very different than what I usually write, but I hope everyone enjoys nonetheless.

Mercedes had been friends with Dedue long enough to notice the smaller but cuter aspects of the man. Like how he took his time to garnish dishes with flowers or animals. Or how he gifted handmade crafts and bouquets to his friends on their birthdays. Or when he looked at Dimitri with such love and tenderness whenever he thought no one else is looking. Mercedes ran into another one of these moments as she entered the greenhouse on a sunny Blue Sea Moon. Nobody else except Dedue was in the greenhouse as it was too hot and humid. But she didn’t mind the temperature if she was with Dedue. She spotted Dedue by the far corner where the Duscur plants grew. He stood there with a watering can. Yet, he wasn’t watering the flowers. Instead, he looked out toward a nearby window. Dedue’s eyes were soft, his mouth forming a small o. Mercedes crept closer. She put all her power into being quiet as to not alert Dedue. She was close enough to Dedue that she could see what he was looking at. Through the window, she spotted Dimitri together with Claude. They were having a conversation together. And then, Dimitri folded his arms and lifted his head up. He was laughing. Mercedes looked up at Dedue. His mouth closed. In front of Mercedes, Dedue’s lips slowly formed a small but warm smile. 

“You must really like Dimitri,” Mercedes said, but immediately regretted her words. Dedue snapped out of his gaze and practically jumped out of his skin. He almost dropped the watering can. He turned to Mercedes, eyes threatening to pop out of his eye sockets. 

“Mercedes? I-” Dedue stuttered, “How long were you here?”

“Not for long,” Mercedes hummed, “But long enough to see you smiling at Dimitri.” 

The smile was gone. It was replaced with an open mouth. Dedue’s face reddened considerably. 

“Please do not tell His Highness,” Dedue said. Mercedes couldn’t help it. She giggled, covering her mouth.

“Of course. Your secret is safe with me. Though I would love to see you two together in a Duscur fashioned wedding together. Or a Faerghus one. Oh, what about a combination? That would be lovely to see,” Mercedes teased. 

Mercedes didn’t think it was possible, but Dedue’s face burned up even more. He lifted the watering can to his face in an attempt to hide it. Mercedes mentally checked it off as another cute thing Dedue did. He avoided Mercede’s gaze, turning to the plot of Duscur plants and watering them. Mercedes continued staring at Dedue as he continued watering.

“I-Um,” Dedue coughed, “Was there something you needed?” 

Mercedes blinked, “Oh. Yes! I wanted to ask you how much cinnamon to put into the recipe that you gave to me and Annie. We accidentally spilled a bit of water on the paper, so we couldn’t make out the amount of spices for it.”

“A teaspoon of cinnamon should be enough,” Dedue replied, now sounding a lot less embarrassed, “the same goes for the vanilla. If you would like, I can come assist you and Annette.”

“Me and Annie have got it all under wraps! She’s still in the kitchen preparing the rest of the ingredients. Thank you for the offer though. Maybe next time. Then you could teach me how to make more Duscur sweets.” 

Dedue nodded, smiling at the flowers in front of him. His face was still flushed. 

“Yes. Next time.” 

A pause.

“Did you say Annette was in the kitchen? By herself?”

“Yes. I did say that.” 

Just then, an explosion and shrill shouting rang throughout the greenhouse. Mercedes covered her ears. Oh. Maybe it wasn’t wise to leave her friend in the kitchen by herself. Especially when the stove was on. And there were knives hanging above it. 

“Oh Goddess, I think that was Annie. I have to get going now!” Mercedes apologized, already making her way to the door. She opened it but turned back to Dedue.

“Do not feel worried about your staring, Dedue. Dimitri likes to look at you too,” Mercedes spoke out. Dedue’s eyes widened, the redness creeping back into his face. Mercedes laughed, closing the door to the greenhouse. Now, time to plan another time to make those cinnamon cookies Dedue taught her. Oh, and also save Annie.


End file.
